nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Noriko Sanzou
Noriko Sanzou 「三蔵 法子 Sanzo Noriko」is a minor character of the Nanbaka anime and Web Manga. She is the older sister of Houdzuki Sanzou and an old friend of Samon and Enki Gokuu.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 67 Appearance Noriko_Design.png|Full Appearance Noriko is a curvaceous woman of below-average height. She has fair skin and shoulder-length blonde hair worn with a centre parting and two strands curling inwards at either side of her face, alongside her purple eyes; her eyes are outlined with blue makeup and are usually seen closed, framed with prominent eyelashes. Her nails are blue in color. According to Samon Gokuu, she bares a notable resemblance to her younger brother Houdzuki.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 67 Noriko attire consists of a cream-colored robe that reaches just above her ankles, decorated with yellow trimming on the sleeves and a white and gold sash around her waist. She accessorizes her robe with a yellow rakusu around and a blue shawl patterned with butterflies around her arms. She also wears a cream-colored veil adorned with an elaborate gold headpiece, as well as white tights and white and yellow ankle boots with small heels. Personality Noriko is a calm, warm and kind-hearted person who has put others before herself since childhood, the extremity of which is when she attempts to kill herself in the hopes that her absence would bring happiness to others. She was notably withdrawn and anxious as a child, believing her powers made her a monster who would inevitably bring misery to others;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 128 however, after meeting Enki Gokuu she grew to accept her powers and believed she could use it for good in the world.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 130 Her ability to read into the hearts of others has helped her to develop a highly compassionate and empathetic nature, doing all she can to reassure people in distress.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 134 Even the unaffectionate Enki once states that she has a heart more beautiful than any other human,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 145 showing how deeply her kindness has touched those around her. Noriko is initially characterized by the immense amount of faith she has in the world as a whole and, for a considerable time, truly believes that there is some good in every living thing.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 133 However, after years of being abused and neglected by various people she cared for, she grew to hate the world to the point of no longer wanting to see itNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 135 and subsequently cares for no one but Enki, who is described as her sole reason for living.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 136 This results in a desperation to save him no matter what, more than willing to kill or die as long as she protects Enki in the process.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 112 Background Noriko was born with a remarkably powerful Ki which caused her family and neighbors to mistake her for the reincarnation of an ancient priest named Genjou. Like Genjou, she had the power to steal the Ki of those who came near her, causing her family to fear her. Unwilling to kill her due to her apparent connection with the ancient god, they locked her in a temple and sealed her Ki; however, her Ki grew in power as time passed until it indiscriminately stole that of others despite her isolation. After a while, her family transferred her to another temple in the mountains where they explained that she was Genjou's reincarnation and asked her to remain there and protect them in order to have her imprisoned without protest. Noriko happily agreed to this "favor" and spent some time contemplating her powers, including the ability to feel the hearts of others; as she attempted to do so, she noticed that those who imprisoned her were scared but became happy as they left. Concluding that she was the cause of their unhappiness, Noriko prepared to kill herself in order to prevent further disheartenment. As she did so, the temple was broken into by Enki Gokuu. Distressed, Noriko tearfully begged him not to approach her; however, Enki came to within inches of her with no ill effects and asked her who she was.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 128 As the conversation progressed, Enki stated that she had become a slave to her power and those around her, ridiculing her for her weakness. Uncertain, Noriko suggested that she was a monster who instilled fear in others; Enki responded by embracing her, encouraging her to overcome her weakness in order to adequately protect others. Overwhelmed by his kindness, Noriko followed Enki outside the temple where she admired the view from the mountains. As Enki asked her name, Noriko began to refer to herself as Genjou but, remembering his words, introduced herself as Noriko. Noriko followed Enki to his mountain habitat where she continued to admire the surrounding scenery. At some point, she was warned by Enki to keep her guard up; as she did, Samon Gokuu jumped out to attack them, becoming irritated when Enki doges. As Noriko panicked at the sudden outburst, Samon introduces himself but quickly succumbs to Noriko's powers and becomes weakened. As Noriko frantically apologized, Enki berated Samon's weakness and ordered the two to train together, much to Noriko's confusion.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 129 She agreed to train with Samon and, despite his inability to withstand her Ki, became rather fond of her to the point of referring to her as an older sister. Overtime she bonded with both Enki and Samon, with the former teaching her bushcraft skills and his ideals of justice. At some point, Enki left for a brief trip to the city and Samon disappeared alongside him; as Noriko wandered about them, Samon appeared, now able to withstand her powers after several days of training. Touched at his dedication, Noriko praised Samon and began to treat his wounds, able to approach him for the first time.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 130 Time continued to pass by, and Noriko gradually grew in strength and control. One day, she met Mao Nimaijita when he came to the mountains looking for Samon; they spoke about Noriko's training, and Mao tried to convince her to come to the city with him. As they talked, Samon emerged and shouted at Mao until he fled in distress; Noriko scolded him for his rudeness, prompting an argument between them, though they made up later that night. As Samon fell asleep on her lap, Noriko compared him to a younger brother and considered what it would be like to have one; as she did, she was approached and kidnapped by the man with the scar and his organization.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 131 Elsewhere, Noriko awoke to the sensation of a weak, dying person whose heart was being devoured by a child who introduced himself as Elf. He asserted that Noriko, like himself, was a monster who was forced to steal the hearts of others in order to live; Noriko denied this, stating that she didn't want to hurt anyone. Sometime later, she awoke in a hospital-like environment wondering if the previous events were a dream or not. As she did, she was approached by Houdzuki Sanzou who introduced himself as her younger brother and explained his past to her. Noriko deduced that he didn't share her powers and, though thrilled to discover she had a sibling, soon tried to leave to avoid and complications; however, Houdzuki begged her to remain. As they spoke, they were approached by Isou who told Noriko to join him for a medical exam, but Noriko distrusted him, deducing that he was lying and was a dangerous existence. Isou continued trying to tell her that she was ill and unsafe in the mountains; Noriko deduced he was talking about her powers and denied that they were dangerous, stating she needed them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 132 She was eventually dragged away by Isou and his cohorts; as she feared what would happen next, Houdzuki appeared and attacked the doctors, freeing her. Noriko watched in distress as they attacked Houdzuki, threatening to kill him so he couldn't tell anyone about them. As Noriko pleaded with them to spare him, Elf appeared and asked her to become their ally, which she adamantly refused while inadvertently stealing their Ki. Deducing that their intentions were immoral, Noriko berated their goals and stated that she believed in the good of the world, prompting Isou to mock her. As they argued, Houdzuki rose to protect Noriko; Noriko soon took a strike for him which sent her flying down a nearby flight of stairs, rendering her unconscious. Upon awakening, Noriko had no memories of the incident and her power became unstable because of her injuries. Her Ki kept in check by various charms, she was one day approached by another doctor who promised to fix her.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 133 Noriko continued to grow up in this environment, soon making a name as someone who listened to the hearts of others and eased their burdens. While doing so one day, she was approached by Houdzuki who reminded her to remain inside and take care of her health. As they spoke, Noriko stated that she had no memories of their first conversation; while the siblings bonded, the organization responsible for their situation kept them alive to see how long they would remain amicable. After a while, she reunited with Enki who labeled the situation as greatly suspicious and told her to wait for him while he fixed things. She later met with Samon, who appeared obstinate and hostile; Noriko apologized for leaving him but Samon stated that it was he who left her. The two made up, and Noriko told Samon of her plans to be a doctor in the future; she then introduced him to Houdzuki. She and Houdzuki remained where they were, Noriko often writing letters to Enki to tell him how things were going and continuing to undergo medical treatment. Just as she was beginning to feel hopeful about her future and recovery, Noriko was confronted by her father and the rest of her family.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 134 Reading his heart, she deduced that he feared and hated her, assuming she wanted revenge for imprisoning her; though she attempted to deny this, it only aroused more suspicion and her father had her imprisoned in a cave, telling her she never should have been born before sealing her away inside. She remained there for ten years where she stole the Ki of everything around her in order to survive, rendering the wildlife surrounding the cave dead. After these ten years, she broke out of the cave with her Ki, which she used to shield herself from the guards who attempted to shoot her to death in retaliation. As she extracted her Ki, she turned to Houdzuki who had come to rescue her, promising to protect him from then on.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 135 Plot Part Two Building Five arc Noriko appears in Nanba Prison to visit Samon. The two discuss Noriko's younger brother Houdzuki and ultimately begin to discuss Enki, who Noriko states she has not been able to visit for some time. Samon claims that Enki is at a meeting; satisfied, Noriko leaves Samon some homemade snacks before.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 67 Later, Noriko speaks with Houdzuki and learns of Enki's alleged betrayal and subsequent arrest. Houdzuki agrees to perform Doukidoukon with her, allowing her to share her body with Houdzuki's while her real body collapses and was taken to the infirmary, where she is watched over by Mao. In Houdzuki's body, Noriko converses with Inori Hakkai and learns that he too believes in Enki; the two conspire to save him. In order to assist the plans, Noriko affixes dangerous charms to Rock and Yamato Godai, luring Hajime Sugoroku and his inmates to building fiveNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 139 before destroying the charms sealing Enki's Ki, allowing him to break free of his cell. Noriko then accompanies Enki, Inori, Ruka, and Ki through the underground, still in Houdzuki's body.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 75 As they reach the surface, Enki ends up in a fight with Inori and eventually sees through Houdzuki and Noriko's technique. Allowing Houdzuki's body to take on her own appearance, Noriko states that she will die as long as she is able to save Enki.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 112 She contemplates the events that lead her to this point, including her conclusion that Hajime was an evil person who had tried to kill Enki in the past, and proceeds to fight the observing Kiji Mitsuba and Kenshirou Yozakura, destroying a great deal of the surroundings in the process while stating that she does not believe in a world that would condemn Enki for his righteous actions.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 113 She then traps Kiji and Kenshirou, ordering to be quiet while she senses a nearby, dangerous presence. Moving forward, she traps Hajime with her charms, stating that she will not let him hurt Enki.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 118 As she does so, however, she notices that Haijme's presence is not the same as the one she's been feeling. As Noriko ponders this, Hajime orders her to release him, which she refuses. She then notices that Jyguo shares the same evil presence as Hajime and hastily seals his movements. As she thinks about Jyguo's presence, Hajime questions her motives and Noriko responds that she wants to save Enki even if she commits crimes in the process, as Enki himself has saved many people. She goes on to explain that Hajime and Jygo have the same evil presence, with Hajime trying to explain that despite his flaws he isn't evil. Noriko continues trying to berate Hajime and defend Enki's alleged murder but is interrupted when Jyugo breaks free of his seals and, deducing that she and Noriko know something about him, asks her who he is. Noriko begins to recognize Jyguo's Ki as one she encountered in the past; as she recalls this, Enki approaches her and tells her not to get near the inmate and deduces that Noriko noticed the dangerous existence, vowing to kill him as a result. As they talk, Jyguo's presence changes as his arm turns into blades once again, with Elf manifesting next to him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 119 Noriko and Enki discuss Jyguo's monstrous presence as Hajime moves to apprehend him; however, Jyguo then suppresses the presence, much to their surprise. After a while, Hajime begins criticizing Enki and Noriko, demanding they return to Gogyousan; Noriko steps forwards and prepares to seal their movements again, stating that she understands how to protect Enki from Elf. She states that she has noticed another presence coming from Enki, and that she wishes to save him from it. Though frightened of Elf and the various evil presences, she moves to fight them while Enki and Samon discuss her actions.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 121 She proceeds to fight Hajime and Jyugo, attempting to seal their movements with her Ki; as she does so, Jyugo asks her why they're trying to kill him; Noriko explains that their target is Elf, who is currently inside Jyugo. To her surprise, Jyguo shows no reservations about the concept and is relieved upon knowing the truth, expressing his former anxiety and self-loathing. He then thanks her, stating that he is still himself despite Elf's influence. Noriko states that he will be unable to defeat Elf despite his willpower and continues attacking with her charms, aiming to kill him; however, Jyguo retaliates and says that he too wishes to defeat Elf.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 122 Noriko continues attacking Jyguo and Hajime, while the former compares her to himself and Musashi and attempts to fight her single-handedly. As he does Noriko explains that her powers allow her to see into peoples' hearts, enabling her to distinguish Elf's presence. As she struggles to remain conscious, Jyguo attempts to help her but Noriko, reminded of an evil presence she witnessed in the past, creates a barrier with her Ki to protect herself. Noriko continues to lose strength but manages to use her Ki to seal Jyguo cave of rocks which almost kills him. As she does, Houdzuki breaks the link between the two of them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 126 As a result, her real body awakes in the infirmary, where Mao Nimaijita explains where they are. Noriko deuces that Houdzuki broke their connection and, fearing that he is in danger, attempts to leave. When Mao tries to dissuade her from doing so, she attempts to knock him out with her Ki but collapses herself as a result.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 136 Elsewhere, while Hajime Sugoroku attempts to kill Houdzuki for his interference, Noriko resumes the connection with her brother in order to protect him, attempting to kill Jyugo as she does so. Her Ki attack breaks the rocks Jyugo is sealed in and he emerges, promising to finish things with her.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 137 As Noriko continues to lose strength, Jyugo moves to attack her with his blates and she retaliates with further powerful Ki attacks, but becomes confused by the inmate's regularly changing Ki. She continues attacking even as Jyugo and Hajime bicker, the latter eventually throwing Jyugo in her direction for them to continue fighting; as they do, Jyugo states that he fully accepts the truth about himself and Elf and thanks Noriko for telling him. He then explains his relationship with his friends, which has helped him gain confidence in hard times, and states that Noriko too does not have to shoulder everything alone as the two are effectively the same.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 138 As Noriko and Jyugo continue attacking one another, Noriko senses a disturbance in the surrounding Ki and realizes that Houdzuki has used charms to interfere with her power. Speaking to him in a separate space from the fight, she asks him why he would do such a thing when she was trying to fight without him getting hurt. Houdzuki states that he wishes to save her and apologizes for failing to do so in the past. She and Houdzuki's link finally broken for good, she reflects on her past and her complex feelings and ponders whether she could have faced them in the way Jyugo has. Meanwhile, Noriko's real body awakens, with Yamato Godai carrying her to building five. Noriko tries to dissuade them from taking her, revealing that she placed the talismans on them that caused them to hurt others; however, Rock encourages her and compares her to Jyugo, stating that he too would have shouldered everything by himself. Reassured, Noriko cries and thanks Rock for his words.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 139 Noriko arrives in building five just as Samon and Enki attempt to pull off complex Ki techniques in order to stop one another; upon seeing her, Samon rushes to her side as she apologizes for hurting him. Samon hastily returns the apology, promising to protect both her and Enki.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 142 Samon then boasts about his use of Noriko's specialist Ki techniques, while Enki states that neither of them have to fight for him any longer. Their conversation is momentarily interrupted by Jyugo, who Noriko watches as he and Enki discuss Elf's influence. She then commends Jyugo for maintaining confidence during hardships unlike her, and compels him to never give up; their conversation is interrupted once again as various inmates approach Noriko and ask her on a date, much to her confusion. Following these events, the inmates return to their cellsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 143 and Noriko receives permission to visit Enki in the infirmary. Following these events, the inmates return to their cells and Noriko receives permission to visit Enki in the infirmary. there, she and Enki discuss Samon's improved strength and Noriko deduces that he, Houdzuki and Jyugo will likely fare better from then on. As she talks, Enki discloses her increasing injuries and asks if she is weakening; Noriko responds that she has a short lifespan and will soo die as she no longer has any need to steal the Ki of others to live. Enki then passionately thanks her for going to such great lengths to save him. Satisfied at hearing these words, Noriko smiles and embraces him. As she does, she gradgually grows weaker before ultimately passing away in his arms. Trivia *Noriko's name contains the kanji for "law" (法 nori) and "child" (子 ko). Her surname contains the kanji for "three" (三 san) and "possession" (蔵 zou). *Noriko's hobbies include cooking, cleaning, and meditation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Other